Weapon Enchantments
Alchemist (+2): An Alchemist’s weapon is a very powerful and deadly one, filled to the brim with all sorts of gross poisons that would surely ruin your day, with an Alchemist’s weapon, you can choose to activate a poison spell as a 10th level cleric 3 times per day. The DC saving throw is 18. Moderate Necromancy; +2 Enchantment. Hypnotist (+2): A Hypnotist is a master of the mind and oftentimes tries to entice attractive people to sleep with them. As such, with a hypnotist’s weapon, you can choose to activate a Sleep spell with no hit die limit 3 times per day. The saving throw DC is 16. Moderate Illusion; +2 Enchantment. Witch Doctor (+2): I asked the Witch Doctor and he told me what to do, I asked the Witch Doctor and he told me to paralyze you. With a Witch Doctor weapon you can live the Rag Doll Physics dream and Ting Tang their walla walla bing bang by paralyzing your opponents. 3 times per day you can cause a creature to be paralyzed for 1 round with a successful attack. This can be negated by a DC 16 Fortitude saving throw. Moderate Necromancy; +2 Enchantment. Amnesiac (+2): Who are you? No really... Who are you? Make your enemies forget their tactics or make them forget that you just let out that huge fart with an amnesiac weapon. Creatures struck by an amnesiac weapon lose access to their special techniques or spells (their choice) for one round. The Fortitude saving throw to negate this is 15 and this ability can be used 3 times a day. Moderate Illusion; +2 Enchantment. Gangster (+3): Gangsters are violent and depraved beings whom will do any task to achieve their goals, so tonight you can make Vinny sleep wit da' Fishes by utilizing a Gangster Weapon. Creatures struck by this weapon must succeed in a DC 16 fortitude save or take a cumulative -1 penalty to all of their ability scores. Moderate Necromancy; +3 Enchantment. Psycho Cost: +2 (Must already have Vicious) Creation: '''Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Rage (Spell or class ability), Cost +2 bonus A Psycho weapon is full of malice, rage, and impossible maddening destruction. To get this equipment, you must have Vicious on your weapon. This weapon deals an additional 1d6 damage on a successful hit, as well as 1d6 additional damage to yourself on every hit. On a critical hit, the damage you deal to yourself is applied to your next damage roll with the Psycho Weapon. '''Alien Cost: +2 Creation: '''Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Anti Magic Zone, Cost +2 bonus An alien item is built with advanced alien technology. This can be applied to either a weapon, shield, or armor. This item can function in an anti-magic zone normally for up to 1 hour. This can be split up into minute long intervals. Beginning and ending the ability cost no actions, however they can only be used on your turn. '''Star Cost: +1 Creation: '''Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Magic Missile, Cost +1 bonus Your weapon is forged from the matter of the stars and imbued with cosmic power. You Deal +1d4 force damage on each hit. This increases to 1d8 on a critical hit. '''Sun Cost: +3 Creation: '''Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Scorching Ray, Cost +3 Your weapon was forged from the power of the sun. You deal +1d6 fire damage and +1d6 holy damage on a successful hit. This damage is multiplied if you land a critical hit on an undead. '''Moon Cost: +3 Creation: '''Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Chill touch, Cost +3 Your weapon was forged from the power of the moon. You deal +1d6 cold damage and +1d6 unholy damage on a successful hit. This damage is multiplied if you land a critical hit on a good aligned divine spell caster. '''Ultima Cost: +4 Creation: '''Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Nothing but Criticals, Cost +4 An Ultima weapon is chock full of powerful energies that seem to be seeping out of the blade it's self. 3/day on a critical hit, you can deal damage to adjacent creatures equal to your minimum base damage. Creatures get a fort save DC: 20 for half damage. '''Victory Cost: +3 'Creation: 'Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Cure Moderate Wounds, Cost +3 A Victory weapon is brimming with win and glory. Whenever you successfully defeat an enemy with this weapon, you heal 1 hitpoint per hit dice. This only works on an enemy if they are at least 2 levels lower than you or higher, it doesn't grant any benefits against creatures of a lower level than that. This ability functions 10 times a day.